


Walls of ink

by Buyomaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Body Dysphoria, Darkness, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Growing Up, Ignorant, Other, Poetry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puberty, Self-Harm, dealing with death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buyomaka/pseuds/Buyomaka
Summary: Short stories about growing up in your own skin and being there for a friend even when it hurts you more than they realize.





	1. Walls of Ink -- and other works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being there for a friend even when they're troubles remind you of something that hurts you to the core.

Marie laid her head down on Lizas lap. Holding her hand tight and sobbing into her pleated skirt while Marie sat there and wept. She did not realizing how Liza had begun to be sucked back as black ink begin to seap into the room through a hole in the wall. In the wall behind Liza the ink grew and grew sucking Liza in covering the room filling it up. It began to hold Liza back from Marie as it poured into her throat going down her nostrils. Liza couldn't even choke to keep it back. Marie continue to sobe on Lizas lap not realizing the Liza was pulled into the black ink cloud in the corner of the room. From head to toe in a puddle of drakness, Liza began to come to, pulling herself out of the ink. Holding on to Marie's hand holding on to Marie. Even tighter holding on to Marie's shoulder as she sat in her lap Liza was able to swallow down the black ink, breathe in the black ink, and eventually it was swallowed up again by the hole in the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To me this is a story about a friend trying to be there for their friend in need they're friend going through something troublesome something upsetting and the person listening wants to be there and their friend does not see how much it hurts for the listening party that this person have dealt with similar turmoil that is being brought up by this person's problem.


	2. Dis-formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short story work in the would of my young children. Marie growing up.

By the age of 10 Maria was confused.  
by the age of 10 Marie started to grow taller   
by the age of 10 Marie started to stretch out   
by the age of 10 Marie wasn't just the kid   
by the age of 10 Marie had body dismorphia.  
By the age of 10 Marie wished she was a bird.   
Marie wished she was a bird so bad that she could fly wherever she wanted to be. Whoever she wanted to be. To be the Marie who was a person in a hurry. Marie was not a bird.  
Marie had body dismorphia   
by the age of 10 Marie wanted to remove her body parts   
Marie wanted different body parts  
Marie wanted no body parts or maybe something in between   
By the age of 10.  
If only Marie could grow wings   
they could come out her shoulder blades   
the pain would be gruesome   
the feathers would take lots of maintenance   
but she was ready for that challenge   
Enough to be eaten up   
By the age of 10 Marie didn't want anything.  
By the age of 10 Marie would settle for anything   
by the age of 15 Marie began to accept her body   
but still that same girl since she was 10   
Marie had body dismorphia.  
Marie would care for years and years from now and then would no longer have body dismorphia.  
Marie never thought that she had that condition   
Marie never thought she was different at the age of 10 but she still wishes she had those wings.


	3. Janine

Janine didn't want to.


	4. Grinning at death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story of a simple and silly conversation with the deceased.

"Do you deal with death a lot on a regular basis" she asks 

"depends on the relativity" she said 

"the relativity huh? Do you in there in your head deal with death and destruction a lot?"  
Her face stood still for a moment until it suddenly started to flex and constrain and contort jaw clenching.  
twitching up tongue licking cross her teeth deep breaths occasionally smile trying to maybe process the information trying to find an answer  
kind of smiled and never really answered

"I" she said looking up crossing her eyes looking towards her forehead in there she said. 

This all began because of an outburst she had at someone's comment about being damaged or dead   
saying that humor was away that she could handle or deal with this type of incident   
knowing better than to say that then that death just made her laugh. 

She processed her answer and then followed up with "Is that all you have to say?"

The girl quickly noded once. 

"Are you... Okay?" She asked discerningly. 

"Ha" the girl started to chuckle to herself smiling twitching licking her lips, "you know" she said "this may come as a surprise, but I actually get this question a lot.   
Although you know... I don't think", she said as her face twisted and tensed up before it relaxed, "that people ask me this question in the same way as I hear other people ask, how are you today or how are you doing".

She chuckled again at her own commentary started to walk away and then turned around looking up add her conversor and gave a maliciously large teethless grin.


End file.
